phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Everything's Better with Perry
" |image = Screenshot - KickItUpANotch21.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb dancing with Perry. |band = Robbie Wyckoff |band2 = Robbie Wyckoff |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released = July 25, 2010 (Comic-Con) September 13, 2010 (Demo) |genre = Soul, R&B, funk, pop |label = |runtime = 1:46 |before = "Gotta Get Gone" |after = "Brand New Reality" |video = Movie version Album version Demo version }}" " is a song sung at the beginning of the movie Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It is about how much better things are with Perry and is sung by Robbie Wyckoff. It is included in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions soundtrack, and its instrumental version can be unlocked in the online game Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!. was also used in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! and was sung by Phineas and the gang. This song is the #1 song voted on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne. Lyrics We consider every day a plus To spend it with a platypus We're always so ecstatic 'Cause he's semi-aquatic Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus Brings smiles to the both of us Life's never fuddy-duddy With our web-footed buddy When we're brushing our teeth, (ooh) it's better Tying our shoes, (oh, yeah) it's better Combing our hair, it's better Like we're a cheese sandwich, and he's the cheddar Blinking our eyes, (oh, yeah) it's better Breathing in and out, (so much better) it's better Sitting in a chair, it's better And taking a bath is a little bit wetter Every day is such a dream When you start it with a monotreme He's duckbilled, and he's beaver-tailed and hairy (You know that he's hairy) Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry) Everything's better with Perry (Everything's better with Perry) Everything is better with Perry (Everything is better) (Everything's better with Perry) (Everything is better with Perry) Everything's better and we Just wanna tell you Perry Everything's better with you (Better with you) Gallery |name = }} Background Information *Martin Olson produced the demo for this song and released it to SoundCloud on September 13, 2010.Demo *Dan Povenmire and Martin Olson recorded the original demo in lo-fi in Povenmire's office at Disney using GarageBand and no mics. *''Ornithorhynchus anatinus'' is the scientific name for a platypus. *The theme of the song is the same as "Come Home Perry". *The song seems to be a style homage of various songs from the 1970s and 1980s, the main influence being I Want You Back & ABC by The Jackson 5. *Additionally, the clothing and dance movements seem to be reminiscent of a Jackson 5 performance of Dancin' Machine. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHJUPm8X8I0 *The naming of the song could be a reference to TV Tropes, especially the trope called "Everything's Better With Platypi". *The Spanish version of this song was going to be sung by the Spanish singer David Bisbal, but in the end, Miguel Antelo was the singer. *Phineas and Ferb break the fourth wall by staring at the camera. *Reminiscent of a classic series of soda commercials from the 1960s-70s. *This song is a Finalist and Winner in the Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne. *The song is from Phineas and Ferb's POV, but they don't sing it. ("Hemoglobin Highway", "My Chariot", "X-Ray Eyes", "Let's Take A Rocket Ship To Space", "Chains on Me") *This is the first song that Robbie Wyckoff does not sing in his "hard rock" voice. Errors *During one scene of the trailer and in a promotional image, Phineas's hair turns green. This error is not present in the movie itself. The same error appears during the Season 2 song "You're My Better Best Friend". ("The Lemonade Stand") *When "Breathing in and out" is said, the bottom of Phineas's shoes are blue instead of white. *When "It's better" is said with a purple background, Ferb's mouth doesn't move. Continuity *Phineas and Ferb imitate Perry's chatter again. They first copied him in "Interview With a Platypus". *Ferb sings the song in his regular voice for the third time in the live version. The other times were in "Ballad of Badbeard" and "The Twelve Days of Christmas". Trivia *This is the third time Perry is referred to as a monotreme, and the second time onscreen. He was called a monotreme in"Swiss Family Phineas" and "Misperceived Monotreme". *This is the seventh song with the word "Perry" in the title. The other songs are "Perry the Platypus", "Perry the Teenage Girl", "Come Home Perry", "We Wish You a Perry Christmas", "Perry Saves Christmas", and "Perry the Platybus". *An intstrumental version of this song is used in the'' Milo Murphy's Law episode "Managing Murphy's Law". Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff Marsh *Martin Olson *Aliki Theofilopoulos *Antoine Guilbaud *Danny Jacob BMI Work #13200373 References See Also *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs *Everything's Better with Perry/Multilanguage de:Alles ist besser mit Perry pt-br:Melhor Com Perry Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Songs sung by Robbie Wyckoff Category:E